thalico:a love story of death
by annabeth27
Summary: thalia ans nico have kinda liked each for some time now but when Thalia is asked to the fireworks by nico and he also wants to be her little boyfriend thigs go terible
1. he's shy

"OK hey guys this is my first ever story plus me and a friend play a lot of these so this based on it oh in this Thalia wasn't a hunter yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey OK here but dont hate me cause im not a good speller so there will be alot of mistakes in spelling and gramer"

Nico pov

OK there she is Thalia the most beautiful girl in the world im going to ask her to the fireworks. I'm walking over to her and now im turning around now im walking back OK i'm in my well i ask her she like my best friend ugh i wish i was Percy he whould know what to do. Like i said he already asked Annabeth and she said yes but then again there dateing we are friends. WAIT who is that she is hugging.

I ran out of my cabin and i saw them go into the Zeus cabin and then i see Percy. Hey Nico want to talk said Percy. Um ya sure actully can you give me some advice. Ya sure Nico whats up. So theres this girl and i want to ask her to the fireworks and im scared she will say no what should i do cause you can almost ask anyone and they will say yes. Alright Nico this is what i do i just walk up and the i ask them and they say yes. Ok i will do that. Oh and Nico who is she. T-t-t-Thalia. Really ok dude go ask her.

I knock on the Zeus cabin door and there that guy again and he looks allot like Thalia. What you need oh and im jason grace Thalia's brother. OK then i'm Nico i want to ask thalia something. OK then then he called Thalia. Oh hey NICO how are you. Im good you. Im fine so why are you here. Um well Thalia i. I mean do you. Then i started to talk seriously fast. Will you go to the fireworks with me.

"ok guys that's the first chapter so i do need ideas for chapters 6-19 cause 20 will be an authers note will that's my plan but anyways love it hate it tell me"


	2. shes a cheater

"ok hey guys so this is the second chapter i need ideas for chapters 7 to 19 oh and i need a beta reader thanks for all your support"

Thalia pov

oh my gods NICO DI ANGLO my best friend just asked me out and well guess what i meant to say yes but i kissed him. STUPID! I say out loud. And NICO is using his whiny voice and says no im not. That always makes me laugh.

Me pov

sorry for the interruption but ha NICO has whiny voice ha ha (: NOW BACK TO STORY

back to thalia pov

aw look at Travis and Katy there so cute together i cant help but hugging them but Katy just ran off and i just hug Travis hopefully NICO isn't the jealous type well i better get ready


	3. the kiss

OK hey guys this is my first ever story plus me and a friend play a lot of these so this based on it oh in this Thalia wasn't a hunter yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey OK here but dont hate me cause im not a good speller so there will be alot of mistakes in spelling and gramer

Nico pov

OK there she is Thalia the most beautiful girl in the world im going to ask her to the fireworks. I'm walking over to her and now im turning around now im walking back OK i'm in my well i ask her she like my best friend ugh i wish i was Percy he whould know what to do. Like i said he already asked Annabeth and she said yes but then again there dateing we are friends. WAIT who is that she is hugging.

I ran out of my cabin and i saw them go into the Zeus cabin and then i see Percy. Hey Nico want to talk said Percy. Um ya sure actully can you give me some advice. Ya sure Nico whats up. So theres this girl and i want to ask her to the fireworks and im scared she will say no what should i do cause you can almost ask anyone and they will say yes. Alright Nico this si what i do i just walk up and the i ask them and they say yes. Ok i will do that. Oh and Nico who is she. T-t-t-Thalia. Really ok dude go ask her.

I knock on the Zeus cabin door and there that guy again and he looks allot like Thalia. What you need oh and im jason grace Thalia's brother. OK then i'm Nico i want to ask thalia something. OK then then he called Thalia. Oh hey NICO how are you. Im good you. Im fine so why are you here. um T-t-t-thalia w-w-w-ill y-y-y-ou g-g-o tttto t-t-the -f-f-fireworks w-w-withe me. uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nico


End file.
